Microelectronic chips produce heat due to electrical resistance of the chip. In some examples, microelectronic chips may be cooled by conduction to a heat spreader or a heat sink and/or by convection. In some examples, however, such cooling mechanisms may not be sufficient to cool the microelectronic chip and/or may occupy too large a volume for the size of the system in which the microelectronic ship is being utilized.